


Joy Ride

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, NSFW, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a resident of Gravity Falls who happens to be an acquaintance of the famous Pines twins. One of which you may or may not have the smallest crush on. So when Dipper Pines approaches you one night acting strange, you're cautious, but decide to hang out with him anyway. How were you supposed to know that he's actually being possessed by a demon? Oh, right. Because he just told you. And you're actually being seduced by Bill Cipher. Well. Why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Some reader/Bipper smut because I wanted to try my hand at it. Though he isn't referred to as "Bipper" at any point but this is Bill possessing Dipper's body because it technically still belongs to him. I did my best to make the reader gender-neutral, hopefully I succeeded. Enjoy.

You are familiar with the Pines family. Nearly everyone in Gravity Falls is. Sure, Mayor Cutebiker had passed the “Never Mind All That Act” five years ago, but nonetheless people talked about the strange event that had come to be known as Weirdmageddon, where a troupe of insane demons had rampaged across the town and nearly destroyed everything before being stopped by the Pines and some close friends. Supposedly the demons were gone. Everything is back to normal, or as normal as it can be, considering that now supernatural denizens of the forest regularly visit the town to do shopping and mingle with the locals. After living with them during the chaos, no one really minds. It makes things interesting, actually. You're friends with a fairy who liked drinking nectar from the flowers in your mom's garden. You know someone who is friends with a multi-headed bear. That was just how things are in Gravity Falls.

And the Pines are nearly famous. The older twins, Stanford and Stanley, live in the Mystery Shack way out in the woods. At least, they live there sometimes. Most of the time they were out traveling the world by boat, documenting supernatural occurrences and bonding, returning with epic stories. And they usually return when their great niblings, Dipper and Mabel Pines, came to visit. You've seen both of the young twins gallivanting around town. You are about the same age as them and have spoken to them in passing, but never really stopped to have an extended conversation. But as you get older you begin to want to. Especially as Dipper grew tall and strong, his arms and legs filling with muscle, shoulders widening, gait and posture becoming more and more confident. Puberty is treating him well and you soon have yourself a nice little crush.

But things seem to change as years pass, and you pass your eighteenth birthday and step into adulthood a few months after Dipper and Mabel. It's a chilly night in late autumn when you see Dipper walking down the sidewalk on the same side of the road as you. You trust that he won't do anything, but there seems to be something unsettling about him. He isn't exactly walking straight, seeming to jump from foot to foot as though skipping, and he's grinning for no apparent reason. He doesn't have earbuds in so he's not listening to anything, he's not looking at his phone, he's just... staring at you and grinning.

You grip your coat tighter, intending to pass him by without a word, but he stops in front of you. “Hey, you look familiar! I've seen you around, I think.” He states your name, and you nod in acknowledgment. His eyes are bright with a glee you've never seen before, his fluffy hair tousled by the wind, and despite the oddity of the situation you still can't help but think of how attractive he is. “Yeah, yeah, of course! I noticed you checking me out the other day.”

You try not to blush, but his eyes seem to pierce right through you, he _knows_ , and you confess to it. “Maybe,” you say, straightening your back, “I think you're cute.”

“Is that so? Heh... you're pretty cute too.” He reaches out, stroking your hair back behind your ear. Okay, so maybe he's acting weird, but he's kinda sweet too. Maybe this will finally be your chance to get to know him.

“Thanks. You uh... doing anything later?”

His grin widens. “Not at all! It's getting kinda late, I was gonna go home, but we can chill. Do the kids still say chill?”

“Sometimes,” you reply. That was weird. But he laughs and you do too, deciding that maybe he's just quirky. It certainly fit with the rumors you heard about him. How he spends a lot of time in the woods, how he talks to himself, sometimes staring off into nothing... but he was more affected by what happened years ago than anyone else. You aren't that surprised by the way he is acting.

“Thought so! So, new friend, tell me about yourself!”

Though it's cold, you find yourself hardly thinking about it as you walk around town with him, telling him about how school has been going, and talking about your hobbies. He doesn't supply much conversation, just nodding and prompting you, and you enjoy the chance to talk about yourself for once. You have friends but they don't always give you the attention you want. But Dipper is. It's... almost creepy how he watches you, barely blinking. Sometimes his eyes don't even blink at the same time. You chalk it up to sleep deprivation.

“I probably should go home,” you say at last. “It's getting late and it's getting colder.”

“Maybe I could warm you up.” He slips an arm around your waist, and your face flushes. You look at his intelligent brown eyes, noting that there's something off about his pupils, but you can't quite put your finger on it. He's very warm though, and you lean into his hold. “Where do you live?”

“About ten minutes that way.” You gesture in the direction of your neighborhood.

“That's quite a walk. I'll escort you there.” His hand rubs against your hip as you walk, and you can't help but wonder what he's thinking.

“We really should have hung out before,” you say. “You're really nice.”

“Heh. I wouldn't say that.”

“Oh come on, yes you are. It's all everyone around here ever talks about, how smart you are, how helpful you are, you're constantly doing great things and I really look up to you, you deserve so much respect...”

“I can agree with that. Respect is something I very much desire.” Dipper glances to the side, but when you look too, you don't see anything of interest. “Well, since we've gotten acquainted and you've told me all sorts of secrets, why don't I tell you one about me?”

“Sure,” you say earnestly.

His fingers trace patterns against your side. “I'm not actually Dipper.”

You tense slightly. Your mind starts racing through the possibilities that people in any other town would never have to think about. Shapeshifter? Clone? Or is he just messing with you and the Weirdmageddon got you more paranoid than you'd like to admit? “O-oh, what-”

He turns you around to face him and he slides his thumb under your chin, lifting it so you're looking into his eyes. “Well technically this is his body, but right now you're speaking to none other than the amazing Bill Cipher.”

You don't even have time to react before he's kissing you, and his lips are firm and demanding, taking your breath away. He even dips you back, and you sigh and tilt your head, giving in to him. All too soon he's backing off, face split into that familiar grin, and you struggle away.

“Bill Cipher?” you demand. “Is this some kind of sick joke?”

“Not at all! Did ya miss me? Come on, I know this town missed me!” He sweeps you back against him with one arm, the other gesturing before being covered in blue fire. “I can tell you're confused so let me explain! That cute little trick the Pines pulled to get rid of me? It didn't work as planned! See, your basic science class will teach you that energy can neither be created nor destroyed, and what am I? Energy! Oh sure they blasted me into the far corners of the Mindscape, into billions of little pieces, but I reformed in no time at all thanks to a little favor a certain Aztec god owed me. Yeah, pretty crazy, right? I just got back recently, and luckily ol' Pine Tree here was investigating my old physical form when I did. I used it as a medium back into reality and decided to take his meat suit for a joy ride! After all, technically he gave it to me years ago. We made a deal and he said he'd give me a puppet. Not let me borrow, give. And what is this but a living puppet? So it's mine to use whenever I want!” He laughs, and you lean back, but you find yourself more intrigued than anything.

“So you just... took it from him?” you ask. “What happens to him then, is he still in there, or...” There is no doubt in your mind that he was telling the truth. You can see it in his face. How could you not realize earlier? That body is clearly possessed by a demon.

“Ah he's fine, his spirit is just loose and floating about in the Mindscape. Don't worry about him, he'll get this thing back when I'm done having fun. I was just on my way to get some soda when I ran into you, and I gotta say, I have an idea that'll be much more fun than drinking.” He winks, and you feel heat rush to your face. “Dipper here has some interesting thoughts sometimes. Fascinating dreams about sins of the flesh. And it's been a while since I've gotten to experience one of the few pleasures human bodies have to offer. What do you say, pal? Ever wanted to fuck a demon?”

It wasn't something you'd ever admit out loud, but honestly, you have. Everyone had their fetishes and you've grown to admire the supernatural, to the point of having fantasies about sleeping with monsters, though you haven't actually done it yet. You struggle to think of a way to politely explain this, but Bill seems to read your mind.

“Good! Then how about we finish going to your house and you can! Is anyone home?”

“My parents,” you say.

“Oh, no good. Hm... okay how about this, why don't I put us up in a hotel? No I insist, it'll be fine, I'll pay with his money! Ha, he's gonna be so mad!” As he leads you, he says, “You know, I would have expected you to be much less tolerant of all this but you're taking it well.”

“This town is fucked up,” you reply. “And I'm not exactly a goody two-shoes myself.”

“Mm yeah I can tell, I can see your memories, you have some serious issues! But who doesn't. Oh this is going to be fun, it's been so long, thanks for being so cool!”

“No problem.” You know it's wrong, you know you shouldn't be doing this without the permission of the actual owner of that body, but... fucking a demon. A _demon_. You just can't bring yourself to pass up this opportunity. Besides, maybe Dipper's spirit or whatever will enjoy the show. If not, well... you can find him later and apologize.

Bill skips as he walks, humming a tune, and his playful aura helps you relax. This will be fun. You need a little physical activity to warm you up and you're already thinking about what he must look like naked, how strong his arms will be, how he'll hold you and move on top of you... and knowing who he is only makes the prospect more exciting.

You and him are at the local motel in no time, and as promised he pays, with a debit card bearing Dipper's face. You can only imagine how pissed his host must be right now. Hopefully you won't have to deal with that. You take Bill's hand as he leads you to the room. You wonder why you aren't nervous. Sure, you've slept with people before, but Bill is entirely new and inhuman, what if he's sadistic and cruel, but... somehow you feel safe.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” he assures you as he unlocks the door. “I just wanna have fun. Good old fashioned human fun, with all the grunting and bodily fluids that come along with it. And mostly I want to get back at Dipper for screwing me over. So you're gonna be just fine.” He lets you in first and follows, closing the door and making sure it's locked. He doesn't hesitate to slip his coat off and drop it to the floor. You watch as his shirt goes next and you see the muscles of his abdomen flex. You lick your lips with anticipation and slowly start to remove your own clothing. Your torso is bare and you're working on your pants when he finishes tossing everything off. Damn, he's quick. He approaches you and grips your hips, flicking your hands away and unbuttoning the pants himself. Your heart races when he pulls them down, taking your underwear down with them.

“Eager, huh?” you ask. He looks up at you with a smirk.

“Very. Isn't this more comfortable?” He pushes your clothes aside when you step out of them, and begins stroking his hands up your legs, pressing his lips to the skin and teasing with his teeth. You were a little chilled earlier but you quickly heat up, palms growing sweaty and body trembling as he works his way up your legs. He plants his knees apart as he rises, and your gaze is drawn down the length of his toned body, admiring it. He looks as good as you imagined. Better, even. Your eyes lower to his groin, and you quickly look back up, but not before seeing that he's aroused.

Before you know it, the demon is at your hip, suckling and biting harder. You know it's going to bruise but you make no move to stop him. Deep down you want him to mark you. Your fingers fist into his hair and you sink down to sit on the bed with your legs apart, urging him down. He complies with your unspoken desires, looking up at you as his tongue glides across much more sensitive flesh. You let out a surprised squeak at how quickly he goes for it, but gods does it feel _good_. Your muscles unwind and you flop onto your back, keeping your hands on his head and controlling the pace as he goes down on you with more gusto than any of your other partners ever have. How ironic that a demon would be better at this than any human.

Bill moans as he pleasures you, and you lift your head to see him still watching you, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown with lust. His breath is hot on your skin, and he seems to be savoring your taste.

“Feel free to move,” he murmurs, taking a brief break to massage his jaw. “And don't worry about hurting my nose or anything. The pain's a turn on.”

You readily accept his invitation, rolling your hips up to meet him as he resumes his rhythm. You're pretty sure your pelvis slams into his nose more than once, but he just sniffs and groans, not even slowing. Hot pleasure curls its way up your body, your legs shake and sweat breaks out on your skin, you can feel yourself getting close. And then he backs off, licking his lips and chuckling. You pant slightly and lower your hands, pushing yourself up on your elbows, curiously watching to see what he does next.

“Can't have you finishing so soon, the fun's just barely begun,” he says with a smirk. “You look good, by the way. All sweaty and shaking, needing me... delicious.” He sits between your legs, holding them open and sliding his hand down between them. He doesn't hesitate to press a finger to your entrance, massaging until you relax, and then slipping it inside. You bite your lip to hold in a moan, and he whispers something that sounds like a spell. His finger is suddenly slick, and he's pushing it in deeper, teasing inside you. He prods a spot that makes you see stars, and as you arch, his eyes light up and he focuses on that area, a second finger soon joining the first.

“Nngh, Bill...” you sigh, unable to stay quiet any longer. He encourages you to vocalize, and before long you are, past the point of shame. You rock your hips and practically ride his fingers, trying to get more of the feeling, one hand fisting into the covers and the other gripping his wrist.

His gaze is intent, as though memorizing your every move. “Fascinating, how human bodies respond to this... then again, mine isn't doing much better.” It takes you a moment but you realize he has his other hand between his legs, grasping his cock and leisurely stroking it. Raw want fills your body.

You hadn't intended to beg, but it slips out nonetheless. “Bill, please...”

He leans forward, now with three fingers inside you up to the knuckles. Your muscles squeeze around them as though trying to draw them in deeper. “Please what?” he asks, voice husky. In the low light, his eyes almost seem to have a glow to them.

You close your eyes as you attempt to slow your breathing, but your heart continues to pound and sweat rolls down your skin. You're turned on and you need relief more than anything else, and your partner is willing to provide it. Maybe he's a demon in a stolen body, but... the sinfulness of it all makes it feel even better. You give in to his silent demand and plead for him. “Please... fuck me.”

You're too embarrassed to look, but you feel him shift, his next words practically a purr. “There, was that so hard?” He moves, pushing you further up the bed, and your head lands on a pillow. You whine when he pulls his fingers out, but soon enough he's mounting you, hard length pressing against your stretched hole, and you almost wiggle with anticipation. He leans down over you, and as you tentatively rest your arms around his middle, he slides inside.

A gasp escapes you and your toes curl, head leaning back. He's big, not the biggest you've had, but certainly up there. The friction is almost too much, but you relax and take him in, and before long he's buried inside you and you can feel his heavy breaths against your shoulder. Some shifting, his arms bracing on either side of you, and then he's moving. His thrusts are short and hard, clumsy at first, but then he finds a rhythm and sticks to it.

“A-ah, Bill, hn...” you moan, wrapping your legs around his waist and responding the best you can, but he's working you good and you can already feel yourself growing exhausted. But it feels incredible, he's easily slamming into your sweet spot, to say nothing of the friction between your bodies. You dig your nails into his back and he sighs, hips jutting forward harder, making your body jolt with pleasure. Occasionally you blink open your eyes, searching his face and just taking in his expression, but every time he looks back at you, you close your eyes again.

The demon groans out your name, and your insides twist as it really sinks in that you have this powerful creature, Bill Cipher, a _chaos god_ , on top of you and giving you pleasure, utterly at your whim. Okay, maybe not utterly. But still, he's right here and he seems more than willing to follow your suggestions.

You test this by lifting your head and kissing his cheek, trailing your lips along his face and pecking at his mouth. He turns his head and kisses you, and you feel triumph. He is receptive to whatever you want.

“Don't get too cocky, kid,” he says, making you jump. “I'll do anything if it feels good to me too, but don't think you can boss me around.”

You decide not to test him. It seems a lot of his powers are still intact, if he can read your mind like this.

Bill hums and returns to kissing you, and you just let yourself stop thinking, electing to enjoy this experience. No one will ever believe you, but damn, you are going to have a good time anyway.

The demon starts to take the lead more as the minutes pass, his pace hard and demanding, and you can barely keep up with him. You grunt and whimper as the pleasure builds, it still feels incredible, but it's almost unbearable. But he isn't slowing down, and you writhe as your edge gets closer, gripping him as tightly as you can in an attempt to ground yourself. His mouth moves to your ear, and he drags his tongue behind it as he whispers, “Come for me.”

The tension releases and you keen with ecstasy as you orgasm, muscles tightening around him and back arching. Your eyes are squeezed shut and vaguely you hear him moan, one of his hands suddenly on your stomach and pushing you down. He pulls out and you feel warm liquid cover your lower stomach, some of it running down your side.

Breathing deeply, you open your eyes and look at him. He's grinning, eyes bright, and you just know he's enjoying his afterglow. You have a pretty good one too, and you lazily grin back. That really happened. You just had sex with a demon. And it was _awesome_.

“Sorry about the mess,” he says, gesturing. You look down to see that he had come onto your stomach, and a giggle bubbles its way out of your mouth.

“It's fine,” you say, casually wiping it off and raising it to your mouth to lick it. The taste isn't anything remarkable, but he nods in approval.

“Oh if only you could hear Dipper right now, he's freaking out,” Bill laughs.

“Did he watch?” you ask, a little nervous now.

“A little. Mostly he just stayed outside and yelled about how much he hates me. Heh, we'll see if he changes his tune once he's back in his body and realizes how good it feels. Hey, thanks for this, it was a lot of fun.”

“No problem,” you reply, running your hand through your messy hair and hoping the hotel has a decent shower. You really need to get home before your parents worry but you really don't want to get up, it's already late and then Bill had to wear you out, maybe you could just call and say you're spending the night with a friend...

“Good plan.” Bill snaps his fingers and suddenly your phone is in his hand, and he's giving it to you. But he gets up, stretching and using a corner of the bedsheet to wipe himself off.

“You're leaving?” you ask, cold without his body against yours.

“I planned to, Pine Tree is really screaming at me now and it's getting annoying. He wants his body back.”

“Oh, well... is he mad at me?”

Bill pauses, looking into blank space. Then he says, “No but he's really embarrassed and also this doesn't count as losing his virginity. Ha, boy's a virgin, can you believe it? Luckily for you, I'm not.”

You chew on your lip. “...Does he want to cuddle?”

A few moments pass without Bill saying anything, just looking at someone who's invisible to you. Dipper's spirit, you realize. Finally the demon says, “He'll see how he feels once he has his body. Well it has been a lot of fun, thank you again, and have a wonderful day!” He collapses without warning.

You sit up, but before you can get off the bed, he groans and says, “Geeze, thanks a lot, Bill. You couldn't even put my clothes back on?”

“Dipper?” you ask, noticing a distinct change in the other's expression as he pushes himself up.

The young man rubs his head, sighing and nodding. “Yeah.” His eyes land on you, widening slightly as he realizes you're naked, and a blush covers his cheeks. “Ah man, listen, uh... I didn't know Bill was going to do that with my body, and I'm really sorry, but... you look like you liked it, so... this is really awkward but um... no hard feelings, alright? I'm just gonna... get dressed.” He turns away and starts pulling on his clothes, and you smile. Now that was the Dipper you were used to.

You quickly call your mother, and she believes your lie about visiting a friend and agrees to let you spend the night. With that taken care of, you toss the phone onto a table next to the bed. “Hey, this room is paid for already, you might as well stay.”

“I shouldn't, I need to get to the Mystery Shack, tell Ford that Bill is back, figure out a way to stop him, but...” A yawn interrupts him. “But he walked all the way out here... and then did this...” With a groan, he sinks onto the bed. “Okay, I should sleep here. You really don't mind?”

“Not at all.” You get up, going over to pull on your underwear and a shirt, but no more. Your limbs feel like jelly, and as you return to the bed, you catch Dipper watching you. He immediately looks away, but you can see that the tips of his ears are red. You climb up next to him and offer a hug. “Sorry for not rejecting him, but... he was so flattering, and it felt risky being with him, I just wanted to know what he would be like... I should have taken your feelings into account, it was your body, not his...”

Dipper shrugs a shoulder and allows you to hug him, but his grip is light. “Ah, it's fine, really. Per the terms of our deal, technically my body was his while he was possessing it. I don't like it but it is what I agreed to. I'm... gonna see about reworking the deal if I can't get out of it. But as long as he doesn't hurt me, well... it isn't so bad if he borrows it. I'd rather he sleep with people than slam my arm into drawers and fall down stairs. My body having sex won't hurt the next day.” He lays down next to you, and you sink down too. He idly brushes your hair out of your face.

“Unless he lets you get your ass pounded,” you point out.

He laughs, and you do too, relieved that he at least has a sense of humor. “I wouldn't put it past him. And thanks a lot, he's probably still lurking around and that just gave him an idea.”

“Whoops, sorry.”

“Ah well, can't do anything about it now.” He scoots in closer, shifting and drawing the covers up over the two of you. Your cheeks start to feel warm, and though Bill was the one who seduced you, you find yourself falling even more for this sweet young man. “You need anything? Did he hurt you at all?”

“Nah, I'm fine. I just need sleep.” You close your eyes, and he rests an arm over you. It makes you feel safe, and you lean in.

“Me too. Man, what a day... I'm just glad he ran into someone I like.”

You almost squeal, but manage to keep it in. Dipper likes you! You play it cool. “That's good.”

“Yeah. Hey, we can talk more in the morning, all right? Maybe go get breakfast or something. Right now though, I need to sleep. Bill left my body absolutely exhausted. I don't think he fed it much since possessing it, and then this... yeah. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” you reply, hesitating before kissing his neck. Just a quick peck, and then you're tucking your head down. You feel his lips brush against the top of your head, and his arms hold you tighter. You fall asleep thinking to yourself that this was going to lead to a much closer relationship between you and Dipper, and when you silently and almost cautiously thank Bill in your thoughts, you can almost hear a strange laugh and echoing, 'You're welcome' from deep in your mind. Then you're asleep, utterly at peace.

 


End file.
